


It's Raining Dates

by OhHelloWhyThere



Category: Tom Holland actor, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, F/M, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloWhyThere/pseuds/OhHelloWhyThere
Summary: Tom and You have become good friends in the last year. He's meet your family but tonight you finally meet his. What will happen after the dinner when the two of you are finally alone? Will this be a normal walk home or will something wonderful happen? And is that thunder you hear?READ ON MY LOVES!





	It's Raining Dates

Tom puts his hood up as he closes his front door and locks it. He joins you at the bottom of the cobbled steps. You smile up at him. 

“Got everything?” He asks his breath visible in the brisk London air.

You nod, your purse safely at your side, and the two of you start walking down the lane. You walk past the grand apartments on the street where Tom lives. Warm light glows from within the distinguished buildings and just behind frost covered windows you can hear muffled bouts of laughter. You can’t help but feel like this simple late night walk is almost magical, despite the cold. 

With a full stomach and drooping eyes your pace is sluggish at best. You shuffle along side Tom, who is constantly having to slow down to keep in time with your dreamy stride. There isn’t much wind, only the sound of each others foot steps.

“You have a great family” you finally say, breaking the silence.

“I know” Tom smiled warmly “I’m lucky”

“Very lucky. My Mama can hardly make toast”, You say. Tom chuckles.

“Mama is such an American thing to say” he points out. You scoff.

“Either way, I can’t believe you weren’t just making up all that stuff about your mum” You say emphasizing the last word with a half-baked British accent. Tom shakes his head

“You were right Tom. She has to be the best cook in all of Britain. Everything was absolutely delicious.” You exclaim. Tom lets out a big grin.

“My Mama will be happy to hear that.” He says in a prefect American accent. You playfully roll your eyes. 

He stops walking making you come to a complete halt, the entrance to where you are staying still just out of view. He turns to face you, his back the sleepy street. He stands beneath a street lamp the light making the angles of his face even sharper yet his eyes remain warm.

“Look Y/N, I know it was hard to squeeze us in with what little time you have over here so…Thank you, honestly. My family especially, has been asking about you for ages” he tells you holding your gaze. 

You shrug and look away slightly surprised by his last comment. 

For ages? You thought. 

“Thank you for inviting me” you say back to him, stuffing your hands in your pockets and bumping into him lightly with your shoulder. The two of you start walking again.

“My parents liked you. Well, everybody liked you, actually.” he continued. 

You sighed with relief, feeling lighter. You were glad to hear you had succeeded.

“Good. I liked everyone back.” You say tucking a loose curl behind your ear feeling yourself blush.

You were already nervous about meeting his parents for the first time. But as soon as you walked through the door that became the least of your worries. Instead of sensible small dinner as you expect you were instead met with a sizable crowd of Toms complete family and numerous close friends. The entire apartment was filled to the gills. You barely had the chance to even pet his dog Tessa. There had been a lot of new people to impress, hands to shake, and jokes to make. Still the entire time Tom stayed close to your side. You were glad to hear you were a hit.

Suddenly a flash illuminated the whole street you flinched: Lighting. 

“Damn” Tom mumbled. 

“Do you think it will rain?” You ask candidly. Tom shrugged. 

“You are in London darling.” Tom said with a sigh.

You looked up at the dark sky with worry. Thunder storms where even worse away from home. The two of you walking just a bit faster.  
You turn the corner with the entrance of your warm Air B&B in view.

BOOM. 

Goes a great bought of thunder unleashing an utter down pour. You look at Tom in shock your mouth gapping. The rain falls without mercy. In a matter of seconds, the two of you are completely soaked neither thinking to bring an umbrella. 

“Fuck” Tom exclaimed as the two of you make a break for it.

Without thinking he takes your hand in moment of survival. Your hold on tight as the once leisurely stroll turns into a sprint for shelter. It didn’t matter how fast the two of you run as you turn the corner are completely soaked all the way to your socks. 

"Fuck British weather." Tom screamed at the sky making you laugh like an idiot. 

After the death run you make it to the covered entrance of where you’re staying. Beads of water roll down your faces. Tom flips down his hood and shakes his hair out like a dog. You start wringing out your ponytail. 

“That was um...unexpected” you say exasperated. You look past his shoulder at the wind throwing debris.

“Yeah, and it’s only getting worse.” Tom says taking off his scarf and shaking it out.

“You can come up and wait until it stops if you want.” you suggested more out of hope you wouldn’t be left alone. 

Lighting had always made you uneasy. It was the thunder more then anything. You hated how you could feel it vibrate through your bones. But there was something about Tom that made you calm, at ease really. He had this way of turning hours into minutes. He had to stay.

“No.” he says with a sly smile. “It’s not going to stop any time soon. Thank you though.”

“Are you sure?” You ask with a small frown. “I mean nothing says ‘Merry Christmas’ like waiting out a storm in a cramped one bedroom.” 

“Tempting but no.” He says while wringing out his gloves. Another blast of lighting shots across the sky. Now you were getting desperate.

“You could die you know. Or drown.” 

“Really Y/N?” He started putting his gloves back on.

“Or you could slip and fall and break your nose…again.” 

“I am absolutely certain I will survive Y/N. I grew up here for Christ Sake” He says with confidence.

Another boom of thunder echoed through the once peaceful streets. It made you practically jump out of your soggy coat. 

“I’ll run” he paused taking in the worried look on you face. “Very fast.” He added.

“Okay” you reply shivering.

At this point there was no defeating his stubbornness, now all you wanted to do was get under a studier structure then the front steps. The sleepiness from before was seeping in to your bones. Tom was all set to go.

“But if you get sick I’ll kick your ass” You warned, making him laugh. 

“I’ll be okay; I swear.” He says locking eyes. You nod your head only feeling slightly soothed.

“You are such an aggressive mom friend.” He says under his breath as he begins to turn to go. 

“Hey!” You punch him in the shoulder. 

“See aggressive!” He exclaimed rubbing his shoulder mockingly. 

More drops of water fell from his curls and onto his cheekbone. Without thinking you take a step forward to lovingly wipe them away. 

“Good night darling.” He says as he goes in to kiss you on the cheek good bye. 

It was a little something he had picked up while doing what he did for a living. The ritual was routine but this time the last kiss lingered. His lips feel warm against your skin. Somehow the rain didn’t wash away his cologne, the smell surrounds you. You hold onto the lapel of his coat, his hands cup the back of your ribcage in the sweet spot just above your waist. His nose lightly pressing on your temple, his warm breath landing on a sliver of your neck. 

You got goose bumps and not from the cold. 

You wanted to pull him inside. To make him stay. Even though you had spent the whole day together, it just didn’t feel like enough. You were feeling cold and lonely. Who cared if he stayed the night? Who cares what people would say or what the two of you would do?

Still, he had his family waiting and the storm pounding. He had to go.  
He pulled away. 

“Um… Hopefully I can see you sometime before I leave?” You asked your cheeks still burning from the kiss. 

“When is that?”

“Tuesday.”

He stood there thinking for a moment.

“Yeah…” he nodded, suddenly sounding on edge. Tom bit his lip. You cocked an eyebrow. He started pacing back and forth.

“Tom you okay?” you ask trying not to laugh. He was adorable when he was nervous.

“Okay, okay, okay.” He stopped pacing and faced you his shoulders back. He puffed up his chest.

“I’m going to ask you something and you every right to say no and maybe this will make things weird but…” He took a deep breath. 

You heart was pounding. 

“Would you…have dinner with me? Like… a proper date on Monday?” He finally asked. 

Without even realizing it, a smile made its way to your face. Tom smiled back in response, his shoulders starting to relax. You take a step forward making you face to face. 

“That sounds incredible.” You said. 

“Truly?” Tom asked his voice cracking with surprised. He cleared his throat. “I mean…brilliant, maybe 8 AM?” He stuttered.

“You mean PM?” You smiled. 

“Yes.” He chuckled. 

You laughed along almost forgetting all about the rain. What were you going to wear? 

“If you don’t have any plans, of course” He added.

“I’m completely free” You shrugged trying to keep it cool. You couldn’t let him win that easily. 

“Brilliant. I have just the place!” he said kissing you quickly on both cheeks again then turning to go.

“I’ll see you then.” You say reaching for your keys.

“Yes you will darling! Wear something nice.” He said taking a step back with the widest smile on his face.

“Don’t you worry about me. Now go before the entire street floods!” You giggled getting excited too.

“Good night Y/N.” he said putting his hood back up before running out into the rain once again. 

You stayed on the steps to watch him go. You couldn’t tell exactly due to the rain but it almost looked like Tom was skipping through the puddles. You shook your head in disbelief. You ducked inside.

“I’m gonna knock your socks off Holland” You whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering putting the next chapter with Tom's point of view. Thoughts? (Good vibes only)


End file.
